The New Kira
by margaretkav
Summary: Elsie Stringer is a 20 year old living in London in 2023 (ten years after Light Yagami's death) and is determind to find out why Kira has stopped killing criminals. That is, untill she finds a certain notebook...
1. Prologue: What happened to Kira?

_In Local News, a family of four have been slaughtered in their home in South London…_

My eyes shift to the TV screen.

_The mother aged forty and her three children ages twelve, ten and seven were found fatally wounded in their chests last night. The father was nowhere to be seen and is currently prime suspect. _

My head lowers to the floor, a sense of sorrow coursing through me.

Disgusting.

What goes through a person's mind to kill someone? To make things worse, what goes through their mind to kill their own family?

"What has happened to the world?" I sigh as I turn off my TV.

It's the year 2023; you would think people would stop acting like beasts! Greed should be a thing of the past. But no! Nowadays the police are nothing to be afraid of. They are ignored, laughed at even! They are nothing compared to what was. The thought of committing a crime was so dangerous back then. The idea of disrupting the peace sent a shocking shiver down your spine because you'd know full well that someone was watching you. That someone would take your life whenever they felt like it. The mere name sent pure fear into the heart of every man woman and child. What was the name?

Kira

It's been ten years since the Kira regime ended and not a soul knows how or why it ended. The media never mentioned a thing. It was as if we were made to just believe that Kira never existed so nobody ever mentioned the name again.

But for some strange reason, I couldn't stop thinking about it…

The story of Kira is just so intriguing to me. I mean how could someone kill thousands of people all around the world despite being discovered that the killer was located in Japan? I was six years old when the news of Kira had reached the UK. Whenever I asked what Kira was, I was made to keep quiet out of fear that I would be the next to die. Throughout the six years of Kira's rule, I tried harder and harder to get information out of people in regards to Kira. Suddenly Kira was never spoken about again and people all over the world rejoiced. I didn't join in. I was a ten year old kid being told to celebrate something I didn't understand.

And from that day, I couldn't stop thinking about Kira…


	2. Deathnote?

Chapter 1

The sunlight rises through my dark purple drapes, shining the light directly into my face. No alarm can ever wake me up so I positioned my bed so the sun would wake me up. Whenever it was predicted to be bad weather I just used my mood light so my room would slowly light up.

I turn to look at my clock. 7am on the dot.

I rise out of bed and I change into a pair of black joggers and a grey vest top and walk downstairs.

I walk straight to my kitchen which is cluttered with plates from the day before (I'll sort them later) and fill my kettle with water. If I am to get used to getting up this early, caffeine is definitely needed!

I fill my flask with hot black coffee, the aroma instantly making me feel more awake. I scrape my red hair into a tight ponytail, grab my flask and head out of the door and I start my daily jog.

My name is Elsie Stringer. I'm a girl of little importance in the world. I'm just a twenty year old who has the miracle of having a job, my own place and my own independence. Due to the recession, many people my age get paid small amounts to stay in school or they find other ways and means of finding income, even if it means breaking the law. I live in Central London after moving from the Midlands two years ago. My family tried to tell me to not find employment. The term "job" seems pointless to them. They wanted me to steal what they wanted, not needed and that really pissed me off! I couldn't live the life of crime and my parents hated that! So I packed what little possessions I had and left. I work as an agent's assistant for a modelling company. Its not the job I ever wanted to money is money after all.

I sip my coffee and smile in relief as I continue my jog. It keeps me relaxed. I don't have to think about anything. I can just keep myself to myself.

Suddenly a cold breeze makes me shudder.

Strange, it's the middle of July. It's never cold around this time; even this early in the morning!

The breeze continues to make me shiver. I want to carry on jogging but for some strange reason I feel like I should turn back. I look down at the pavement and realise that I am standing on something. I hear a strange sound. Something sinister; almost like a laugh… I shake at the sound but I continue to look at the object.

"A notebook" I mumble.

I bend down and pick up the notebook. The cover is made of black leather and is badly aged in the corners. The book itself is very light and the pages inside are yellow and also aged. I turn the book around and stare at the strange writing on the front.

"Deathnote?"

RING RING

I jump in shock, still staring at the Notebook. I look down at my trouser pocket and take my mobile from my pocket.

"Hello"

"Hey babes"

I huff. It's my roommate Michelle.

"You okay Elsie?" Michelle calls "You're not answering me"

I shake myself into reality, still feeling the breeze "Yeah I'm fine, what's up?"

"You forgot to make me a coffee"

I roll my eyes "But you weren't awake when I was Michelle"

"Well" Michelle groans "I can just tell my agent that you won't take care of me…"

"Fine!" I grit my teeth "I'm on my way"

I hang up my phone and look back at the book. Deathnote? What does that even mean? Who does this book belong to?

I shrug; it looks like someone has just decorated a regular notepad.

"Besides" I smile "my other pad is full of appointments, this will save me buying a new one."

I jog briskly back down the half an hour trip back to my apartment, trying to ignore the laughing noise ringing louder and louder in my ears.


	3. Just some stationary

Chapter 2

I enter the apartment, slamming the door after me.

"Keep the door on will you!"

I laugh to myself. I always slam the door to let Michelle know I'm home (just in case she's brought a guy home) even though it winds her up all the time!

"So what coffee do you require this morning?" I shout down the long winding corridor.

I feel something touch my back and I jump in fright, much to the amusement of someone behind me.

"Caramel latte babes" giggles Michelle, hugging me from behind.

"Fine just let go" I shrug her off and slide over the tiles to the coffee maker.

Michelle stands and continues to stare at me. Michelle is an up and coming model and my friend of ten years. Even as a kid Michelle was doing photo shoots for various magazines and fashion catalogues thanks to her long blonde hair, her almost silver eyes and very petite frame. At 21 she is now trying to become the new face of Rimmel London with the help of her new agent, which also happens to be my boss.

"What's that you've got there?" Michelle asks, looking at the kitchen counter.

My eyes widen when I realise where Michelle was looking. The notebook.

"Just some stationary for work that's all" I shrug.

Michelle slowly walks towards the book with a look of confusion on her face.

"Funny looking cover isn't it?"

I turn to her. A strange feeling of panic rises inside of me. Sweat begins to pour down my face and my hands are starting to feel clammy. A low growling voice resounds in my head

_Don't let her touch it_

I instantly grab the notebook and hold it close to my chest, breathing heavily in relief.

"What's up with you?" Michelle snaps.

I pass Michelle her coffee "I have already written down appointments down Michelle you should know about client confidentiality. Mrs A would kill me if she found out I was letting you look through my paperwork"

Michelle rolls her eyes at me as she takes a sip of her latte "Fine but you didn't need to snatch"

"Sorry" I mumble "But would you like it if I show the other models your private information?"

I slide past Michelle, before she could give an answer, and practically run to my room, leaving behind a very confused friend.

I slam my bedroom door shut and collapse onto my bed, the dizziness and nausea slowly subsiding.

What's got into me? Was it that bad if Michelle had a look at the book? Why did I lie? I didn't write anything in it, so why did I instinctively say that I did? What is the deal with this freaky book?

I place the notebook in front of me and open it to the first page. The first page is black with white writing.

_Death Note_

_How to use it _

_The human whose name is written in note shall die_

I shudder. Who would write such a ghastly thing in a notebook?

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore people sharing the same name will not be affected. _

If it was a secret diary and someone desperately wanted to keep their secrets safe then I suppose its pretty impressive, if not a tad dramatic.

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. _

It seems to be a bit morbid, very threatening, and so disturbing.

_If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. _

I snort "Whoever sorted the cover for this certainly did a good job"

Who would make so much effort into protecting what's written inside this book? I quickly flick through the pages but I am surprised to see that there is nothing written. The book is completely empty!

"It's an ugly cover" I grunt "Not very professional, Mrs A would probably go mad if she saw this!"

RING, RING

I jump to my feet and pick up my phone in the process.

"Hello, Might Modelling Agency, Elsie speaking"

A high pitched squeak responded "Stringer why are you not at the office?"

Shit I'm late for work

"Oh god, is that the time? I'm sorry A, I just…"

"Don't bother giving me lame excuses missy if you have your laptop and appointments book with you I'll let you work at home today" my boss continued to squeak.

"My appointment book is at the office but its full" I groan

"Well" she growled "Haven't you got any form of stationary in your dump of an apartment?"

I glance at the notebook_, _another cold shiver engulfing me.

"Actually," I reply "I've just found an empty book I could use"

"Great" my boss squeaks "Okay, so we are fortunate enough to have Faith Evans joining our books"

"THE Faith Evans?" I gasp "How did we manage to bag such a famous model?"

Mrs A huffs "Well she hasn't been particularly popular since her drugs scandal recently"

I giggle to myself, models taking drugs? Is that really much of a shocker anymore!

"Okay" I start to write "what time did you want to see her and does she require any specific refreshments for the meet-"

"Don't worry about that!" my boss huffs "Just make sure she gets to my office tomorrow!"

"Yes" I sigh "I will make sure she turns up on time"

"Good!" she chirps "I will e-mail her information over to you now"

She hangs up.

I lean back into my chair, the cushion comforting my aching back. I'm so glad I didn't have to go to the office today, this morning's run has seems to have taken it out of me more than usual! I could just drop off to sleep… I feel so sleepy… sleep…

"ELSIE!"

I shoot up to my feet, my heart beat rocketing. I bolt out of my bedroom towards the lounge where Michelle is sitting down cradling something. I walk around her to get a view of what it is and I freeze to the spot.

The someone was a young woman in her early twenties with black hair that cascaded the entire length of her tall and very slim frame. Her eyes were terribly bloodshot, her brown irises now glazed over. Her arms limp, lay across the floor.

I could feel my eyes brimming with tears.

"What happened Michelle?" I stuttered.

"She's just a friend of mine" she squeaked in response "We were just talking about our next shoot together when she just collapsed."

"Why didn't you shout me?" I screamed at my friend "I know CPR I could have done something!"

Michelle, still stroking her friend's hair "I did shout for the last ten minutes!"

I run my hands through my hair "Her face, she looks familiar…"

Why does she look so familiar?

Michelle holds onto her friend tighter "She should, she was the most famous upcoming model!

My blood ran cold.

"I'll, I'll be back in a moment Michelle just, just call the police"

I rush to our cramped bathroom, unable to stop myself from vomiting violently.


	4. Who are you?

Chapter 3

It can't be. It's just a co-incidence, a fucked up coincidence! But how is it that she just happens to die after I wrote her name?

I slowly stand up. The sickness has finally gone, thank god. I open the door to hear total silence apart from sirens ringing in the distance. Good, that means Michelle must have called the police. Looking towards the lounge, I can see my grief-stricken friend still clutching to the greying corpse of Faith Evans.

_Oh God, not again _I moan to myself, feeling that familiar urge.

I burst into my bedroom and tumble to the floor; vomiting ferociously into my bin.

I don't know why I'm acting like this. Faith was a famous model, but she was also a total train wreck! From what I have heard, she led a life of booze and bulimia. She was bound to die at a young age. Yes, that's it. She totally abused her body so it was only a matter of time before she'd do fatal damage!

I sit myself up, leaning against my black wall, closing my eyes and sighing heavily.

_I didn't do this; _she_ did this to herself _

"Keep telling yourself that…"

My eyes instantly open.

"Who the hell was that?" I whisper to myself.

The cold shiver from earlier has returned but this time the sensation have multiplied! My arms are entirely covered in Goosebumps and my whole body has started to shake.

I force my weak frame to stand up and I look around my surroundings. There's nobody here, so I appear to be going crazy! First I have convinced myself I murdered a model with a piece of stationary and now I am hearing voices! I walk to my full length mirror opposite my bed and observe the complete state that is Elsie Stringer. I flinch at my own reflection. I look dead! I have become totally pale and my eyes are watering like crazy. The cold shiver feels like icicles constantly stabbing me in the back. I squeak in pain, my eyes closing tight. What is this pain? Is it grief? Or is it guilt?

I open my eyes to see someone's reflection standing next to mine.

Before I have time to scream, the man's hand covers my mouth, forcing the panic to stay inside me. I attempt and struggle to move away from him until his other hand starts to stroke my hair while whispering into my ear, making the cold shivers reaching minus temperature!

He stood at around just over 6 feet, making his presence dark and looming. He stood head-to-toe in leather. His brown hair sweeps over one side of his remarkably pale face, making his red eyes prominently stand out. His lips are curled up into a slight grin.

"Calm down" the man whispers "I'm not going to hurt you"

My eyes start to water and two small tears fall from my eyes.

His reflection stares at mine and slowly lets me go, letting me fall on my knees.

"I said I wasn't going to hurt you" the man's deep voice echoed my room.

I turn to face him and gasp.

His bare chest was covered in holes, which blood trickling out of them.

"Oh God", I stand up and grab a box of tissues from my desk and hand them to the man.

He grins "What are these for?"

"You're bleeding" I shake "It looks like you've been shot!"

"These?" he laughs darkly "I've had these for a long time now"

I look at him in confusion "But you're still bleeding!"

"Don't worry about it" he smiles "look"

He takes my hand and holds it to his chest. I feel hot liquid cover my hand, warming away the cold shivers.

"Now look at your hand" he commands

I turn my hand over and to my astonishment, there was nothing there!

"B, but I felt it!" I stammer.

The man just laughs at my blatant shock and strides over to my desk.

He notices a certain object and strokes the cover.

"I see you've used my book…" He looks at my I.D badge that's next to the book "Elsie"

I sit bolt upright.

"It's your notebook?"

He turns to face me, a smirk playing on his face.

"Well why do you think I'm here?" He lies down on the bed next to me, making me shuffle right to the edge of my bed "You have my notebook and now I-"

"And you want it back" I cut in, starting to panic "Look I'm sorry I just found it on the floor and nobody was around so I just picked it up"

The stranger moves to kneel in front of me, his stare burning into my eyes "So you just picked it up. Curiosity took over you. There was something so intriguing about this particular object and felt compelled to find out didn't you?"

I look back in surprise; it's alarming just how correct he was. I slowly nod.

"Well my dear" the man purred "Haven't you heard curiosity killed the cat?"

What? He's going to kill me? Over a freaking notebook?

I push him away and head towards the door.

"What was that for?" The man yells; a demonic look takes over his handsome face "I said I wasn't going to hurt you!"

I tremble "You said curiosity killed the cat, you've come here to kill me!"

Silence.

After what seems like forever, he laughs. No. He isn't laughing; he's howling!

He stands up and walks closer to me.

"It's a saying you idiot!" the man struggles to cease laughing.

He takes my hand once again and guides me to my computer chair.

"Besides" he purrs "I'd rather see my kitten play with her new toy"

I shudder at his words. This guy is really starting to freak me out!

"What the hell are you on about?" I squeak.

The man points to the notebook. "As you can see from that mouldy model out there that this is no ordinary notebook…"

"I didn't do this!" I snap "She did this to herself!"

"And like I said before" he grinned widely "Keep telling yourself that!"

I lower my head, a cocktail of sorrow grief and nausea taking over once more. The man lies on my bed again.

"I thought the same when I first received this notebook. I knew it was logically impossible so I tried it out Elsie and do you know what happened?"

I shake my head.

"The man collapsed, Elsie. Keeled over. Fainted. Stopped breathing. Dead!"

"STOP IT!" I scream, burying my head in my hands.

He places his hand on the top of my head, sending ice-cold shivers down my body.

"After that, I realised", he continues "I have a gift here. Such a powerful gift! So I used this fantastic gift to my advantage. I did all in my power to demolish all crime in this world!"

Pure fear surges through me. It can't be; it can't be him. I turn the chair to face him, feeling sick as I do so.

"You're, you're not?"

"Yes" he grinned menacingly "I am Kira…"


	5. Piss Off

Hi guys, I have had a look at the reviews and I am so glad you are enjoying my first Deathnote fanfic! I have also had a look at your criticisms and I am taking it all on board and will use them to improve my work. ^_^

Chapter 4

The room is intoxicated with silence. Not even a chainsaw could cut straight through this tense atmosphere.

He looks directly at me.

"So…" he grins "Are you actually going to say anything?"

I slowly rise from my seat, doing my best to ignore the fear consuming my insides.

He's here. Kira. The one who killed hundreds of thousands of people in the space of a few years is here. Maybe this is why I haven't stopped thinking about Kira, maybe this is why I found the notebook? Is it fate? No. It isn't. Fate doesn't exist! At the end of a day there is a serial killer right in front of me! Then again he only killed those who committed atrocities. But he has the power to murder whoever he wants, yet I'm in the same room as him! Get out Elsie! Get out before it's too late!

I shake my head; bringing myself back into reality.

"I've got to see if Michelle is okay…" I mumble as I head towards the door.

Next thing I know, I am slammed against the door.

"What's wrong?" Kira sneered, digging his claw like nails into my shoulder, making me squirm in agony. "Feeling guilty are we?"

"GET OFF ME!" I scream, pushing him away from me.

He starts to wriggle and growl in anger.

My eyes widen to the sight of two large black feathered wings grow out from his back, causing sand and feathers to leak all over my floor. He screams in pain.

"You really shouldn't piss me off…" Kira snarls "I could end you right now you pathetic waste of humanity!"

"Go on then!" I squeal at him, internally kicking myself for attempting to seem confident "If the almighty Kira wants to kill an innocent woman then do it!"

This causes him to snarl again.

_Elsie, stop it! He's a psychotic killer! Stop aggravating him, it'll be the last thing you do. _

I ignore the thoughts in my head, over-confidence taking over me.

"Oh wait" I smirk "I have your Deathnote. What are you going to do, huh?"

"Don't push me Elsie!" He yelled manically "I was once like you my dear. Cocky, arrogant and very sure of myself. I saw the Deathnote and power took over! I ignored my Shinigami and I paid the price… DON'T TRY TO GO AGAINST ME!"

I feel the colour fading from my face. Dread hits me so hard that I lose my balance and fall to the ground.

"Shinigami?"

_Knock, Knock. _

"Shit!"

I scramble to my feet, trying to regain my composure.

"Hide" I murmur to Kira "I don't want Michelle to see you, she's been through enough for today"

Kira smiles sweetly, slowly gliding towards my bed "Relax, she'll be fine"

I slowly open the door to find a tall slender man in a tattered dark blue uniform staring eagerly at me. Deep wrinkles are set into his forehead. His greying bearded face shows a look of compassion.

"Miss Stringer?"

I look blankly at him, terrified that he'll see a notorious killer on my bed.

"I am Officer Terry Jones, and I am sorry about the loss of your friend"

I nod "Thanks, it was a shock"

Officer Jones peers past me and looks into my now dark room, sending my nerves on overdrive!

"Do you mind if I come in?" he asks politely "I just need to ask you some questions that's all"

My pulse races. He's going to see Kira; I will be arrested to hiding a criminal! Oh God!

_Let him in, _Kira's voice rings in my ears, _I'll hide as best as I can._

_How are you doing this? _I think back _Wait. How am I doing this?_

_I'll explain later Elsie; just sort this moron out first! _

I move away from my door, allowing the policeman to come in.

"Take a seat" I guide him towards my bed as I sit at my computer chair.

_Hide the notebook you idiot! _

I shuffle all my paperwork (including the notebook) and place them into my red leather satchel.

"Sorry about the mess" I apologise as sweetly as possible "Work just seems to take over doesn't it?"

"Indeed" the Officer looks at me with a confused expression "I have to say you seem to be coping well with this…"

I laugh to myself "Believe me, this isn't me coping well Officer. I have lost count how many times I have been sick today!"

"Hmm" Officer Jones nods "That'll explain why it smells of vomit in here"

I blush scarlet; I had completely forgotten that I was sick in here.

"Look, don't worry about it" he smiles "Now, I want to know where you were when Miss Evans passed away?"

I lean back into my chair.

"I was right here", I speak deeply, my eyes starting to water "I was on the phone to my manager regarding some appointments. As soon as I got off the phone with her, I heard Michelle screaming my name." I pause, feeling bile rise in my throat. "I rushed to see what was up and there she was. Faith. Dead. There was nothing we could do. So Michelle called the police"

The policeman jots everything I said in his notepad.

"I can give you my manager's number if you want an alibi" I scribble down Mrs A's number and hand it to him.

"Okay" he grunts snatching the piece of paper from me "But why did you order her to call us? She was shrieking down the phone, she was clearly distressed. She witnessed one of her friends die and you do nothing. Why is that?"

I internally panic.

_Shit, what do I do? What do I say?_

_Think of something_?Kira shouts in my head.

"Well" I point at my vomit-filled bin "I think the evidence is over there"

The room falls silent.

_I hope that worked…_

Officer Jones stands up straight "Okay Miss Stringer, that's all I needed to know. We have taken Miss Evans' body and the Coroner will do what they need to do and we will inform her agent of the results."

I sigh in relief, my heartbeat starting to pound at a normal pace.

I walk the police officer to my door.

"If there's anything else I can do just let me know" I say.

He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"For now, keep an eye on Michelle. She needs a friend right now" he mumbles to me.

I nod.

"I'll see you then Miss Stringer." the police officer tilts his hat and shuts the door after him.

The bile in my throat reaches maximum point as I vomit once more into my bin.

A hand strokes my back.

"Nicely done" Kira grins.

I crawl to my door, eventually standing up.

"I said nicely done" Kira repeats.

I turn the door handle.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

I turn to face him, my blood-shot eyes staring into his deep red eyes.

"Piss off" I grumble as I exit the room, slamming the door behind me.


End file.
